


[PODFIC] An Unexpected Shag, by sketchnurse

by Thimblerig



Category: Casanova (UK), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Awesome Donna Noble, Awkward Conversations, Crossover, Dialogue-Only, Dopplegangers, F/M, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Shagging, That Chicken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: The Doctor and Donna visit Venice. Donna gets to know Casanova uncomfortably well.
Relationships: Donna Noble/Other, Tenth Doctor & Donna Noble
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	[PODFIC] An Unexpected Shag, by sketchnurse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sketchnurse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchnurse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Unexpected Shag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568401) by [sketchnurse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchnurse/pseuds/sketchnurse). 



> I can't truly claim to have conquered the intonations of the Doctor and Donna's voices, but I went down with COLOURS FLYING and GUNS BLAZING.
> 
> I hope you have fun. :-)

* * *

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1pbPICtCTP7Cw1P4IWNLybTfUmHzxN-al/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Programs Used: Audio Evolution (Mobile); Logopit; Music Editor;
> 
> Cover Image: Production still of the Tenth Doctor and Donna Noble
> 
> Music/FX:
> 
> “Improvisation with Sopranino recorder” by piermic - https://freesound.org/people/piermic/sounds/324085/ (CC0)
> 
> “Tardis” from http://www.bbc.co.uk/mobile/tv/doctorwho/audio/spacesounds/story1.shtml?ject


End file.
